


Alpha/Beta/Omegawatch

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Danger Kink, Dirty Talk, Internalized Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Of the consensual and enjoying it variety, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexism, Though it's a rut and not heat but whatever, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas weren’t meant to fuck other alphas. But then again, bratty junkers perpetually smeared in soot and desperate to blow up shit weren’t meant to get rich as hell. Jamie’s never been too into rules, anyway, so if Mako wants sex he’s definitely <i>not</i> gonna say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha/Beta/Omegawatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatopotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopotato/gifts).



> Warning! I'm not sure what happened, because I meant this to be dumb sexy fun, but somehow Junkrat developed _feelings_ (ew gross, I know) so this ended up having hints of a bit of self loathing of the "I'm bad for being gay" variety. Not too much, I hope, and it's easier to stomach thanks to the fact that A/B/O operates with fictional genders to a degree, but still. Stay safe everyone!
> 
> This fic is a gift for the ever awesome potatopotato, who has been just like, above and beyond supportive with giving me so many comments on so many works, seriously you rock.

Calling Jamie a “deviant” was a bit like calling the sky blue. It was obvious, unnecessary, and kind of annoying to everyone in the nearby area. At least, Jamie had always found both comments annoying.

There was a lot about him that was fucked up. His weird aversion to real names, the way he loved explosions more than anything else, his insatiable attraction to other alphas. He knew it was fucked up, but he’d never really cared much.

Alphas were better than omegas in pretty much all ways, as far as Jamie was concerned. He could still remember his dear departed Mum ranting about omega whores, and how they stole money away from alpha women, and how the only thing worse than an omega woman was an omega man. Since Jamie only ever went for men, he figured that being a deviant who fucked alphas was better than being normal and fucking thieves.

Really, he wasn’t often doing the fucking. And that was another great thing about alphas; they could fuck _him_. They weren’t like pussy betas, who would get all self conscious when they saw him hard and excited. No, alpha men tended to be as confident in the sizes of their cocks as they were in their ability to bugger him senseless.

All of this, combined with Roadhog’s exceptional size, meant that Jamie had wanted to fuck him from the moment they had met. Unfortunately, he’d seemed uninterested, and after getting stonewalled the few times Jamie had attempted to make out with him he lost interest. There were plenty of other shady alphas in backstreet bars for him to fuck as they made their way around the world.

But they’d been together a couple of months now, and Jamie’s rut was coming soon. Since he’d been spending most of his time around Mako, he figured their ruts might be synced up, and it was hard for an alpha _not_ in rut to keep up with one who was. So, not without a little bit of fear curling in his belly, he was planning on asking his friend if he wouldn’t mind being a temporary fuckbuddy.

The night before his rut, though, he was still trying to work up his courage when Mako said, “You know, my rut’s tomorrow.”

It was casual, and thrown out into the silence of the night between bites of fried chicken. Jamie’s mouth fell open in surprise, and before he could respond Mako was continuing. “I’d really rather spend it with a tight little omega, but our last heist was fucking huge. Don’t think either of us wanna pay a whore to keep quiet.”

Nearly vibrating in excitement, Jamie caught Mako’s wrist in greasy fingers. “You wanna fuck me?” He asked, transparent and eager as always.

“I dunno about ‘want to,’ but you’ll do,” Mako answered. His muffled voice behind his mask sent shivers down Jamie’s spine.

They went to bed that night in separate sleeping bags, three feet of cracked concrete between them, and Jamie felt the distance the way he hadn’t since that first week of rejection. He liked sleeping with a body by his side, warm like a slow-motion explosion. At least the abandoned warehouse was hot with the muggy summer air, but it still wasn’t the same.

Morning rolled around and saw Jamie waking up groggy, later than usual; the sun had already risen entirely. His body thrummed with energy, out of sync with his head, like a bomb had gone off and debris was still up in the air. He’d had enough ruts in his life to know what the early stages felt like, even if he had started late ‘cause of malnutrition.

“Mmmnnr,” Jamie grumbled, crawling his way out of his sleeping bag and blinking up at Mako. Roadhog was looming over him, a recently-filled duffle bag under his arm. The sudden shadow must have been what woke him up.

“I got some supplies,” Roadhog rumbled, dropping the duffle and sitting heavily beside it. He was staring at Jamie’s sleep-slack face from behind those round chunks of glass, Jamie could feel it. The gaze prickled along his arm, rose goose bumps like a tiny minefield.

Something else seemed to be rising too, and Junkrat let out a high-pitched giggle. “We set for the week then, mate?” He asked, getting up on his hands and knees to crawl closer to Mako.

“Yup,” said Mako. He was mostly inscrutable with the mask on, and Jamie wasn’t exactly perceptive, but he’d been with the guy long enough to know when he was more growly than normal. Junkrat could smell the hormones in the air, like the beginning of a thunderstorm tickling his nose.

“Hope you got enough lube then,” Jamie said, setting his hands on Roadhog’s thighs and sliding them up slowly. He didn’t get far before thick, strong fingers were grabbing his wrists and pulling him away.

Pouting, Junkrat opened his mouth to protest, but Mako beat him to it. “If we’re gonna do this, you’re playing by _my_ rules,” he said. It was the same tone of voice he used to order Jamie to blow up some poor, unsuspecting idiot. “None of your playfighting bullshit.”

Jamie actually grimaced at that; he _liked_ a little wrestling before he got to the, ah, wrestling. It got his blood pumping, and all that jazz. “Fine,” he said, knowing that the rutting hormones would make him too horny to care before long anyway. “Then whadda ya’ want me to do? My best omega impression?”

In a smooth movement that people who hadn’t seen Mako fight might have been shocked by, he drew Jamie’s hands together, wrapped both wrists in a single, crushing grip, and pushed him back so that now it was Roadhog who was on his hands and knees. _Oh._ “I want you to obey me,” Mako said, voice rumbling straight through Jamie’s body like thunder. “And not question whether or not I got enough lube. I’m not a fucking idiot.”

The last sentence startled a laugh out of Jamie, but this time Mako cut it off by damn near ripping his mask off with his free hand. Jamie’s eyes went wide; he’d never seen Mako treat his mask that way, _never._ He opened his mouth to ask Roadhog why, but then lips were on his and their noses were smashed together.

Round and soft as Mako’s face looked, under the mask, there was nothing soft about the way he kissed. It was all teeth, but when Junkrat tried to return the bites with playful nips he got his patchy hair yanked for his trouble. It wasn’t until he felt the pain lancing down his spine that he realized what Mako had meant by _obey me._

Forcing his trembling hands not to grab hold of Mako’s hair in return was so _hard,_ though. It was all Junkrat could do to keep his motions relatively docile when he took Roadhog’s hair out of his ponytail and combed his fingers through. With the tongue fucking into his mouth and blood he could taste welling from bites, concentration was even more beyond him than usual.

Mako tasted like burning ozone, like lightning strikes, but Jamie wasn’t entirely sure if that was his actual taste or just the hormones going to his head. He was hard now, the way he would be for nearly the entire rest of the week, and it was all he could do to stop himself from grinding up into Mako’s considerable belly. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Roadhog released Jamie’s hair and reached into the bag, blindly pulling out a tube of lube.

Instead of releasing Junkrat and slicking up his own fingers, though, Mako pressed the tube into Jamie’s hands. “You better be thorough,” Mako said against Jamie’s mouth. “Because I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t _see_ straight, let alone walk.” _That_ was a plan Jamie could get on board with.

Sitting up, Mako stared down at Jamie heatedly. He barely gave Junkrat enough room to wiggle his way out from under him, but the heated press of flesh on flesh was a pretty compelling reason for Jamie to hurry. He was out of his shorts and boxers in under ten seconds, and then he was eagerly smearing lube all over his human fingers.

His mechanical fingers were actually thick enough that they’d probably be better for the job, but the edges of metal weren’t exactly comfortable against his asshole. At least with slender flesh fingers he could go fast, rely on the fact that he was used to getting pounded by huge alpha cocks to rush through. He had two fingers scissoring himself open immediately, and added a third before he probably should have. Anticipation, more than pleasure, was what kept his cock hard and his knot half-inflated.

Junkrat might not’ve been in the habit of touching himself for pleasure instead of simple purpose, but the way Mako _watched_ him lit a fire in his stomach. The hungry grey gaze, hands that undid Rodhog’s pants and slid his cock out almost absently, as if he couldn’t stand to have it confined anymore-- and it was _Jamie’s_ body making him that way. He knew it was only the rut kicking in, but it still made him want to please Mako.

He spread his fingers at his entrance, watched Roadhog’s pupils dilate like a cat staring at a mouse. Then he shoved them in again, four this time, and the angle was awkward but he could glance off of his prostate if he tried hard enough. He brought his other hand to his chest, arched his spine. In his opinion, he was putting on a damn good show.

Apparently Mako agreed, because he said, “God, you look like such a _whore._ ” He was jacking himself off slowly, in a way that only made Jamie more acutely aware of how huge he was already. “Good thing you can’t be pregnant, cause I’m coming inside you whether you want it or not.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Jamie gasped. That was significantly more complimentary than anything Mako usually said, and it was going to his head. _Both_ his heads. “Yes, please, fuck me full--”

A hand came down and covered his mouth the way Mako’s lips had before. “Shut. Up.” It was kind of hard to breathe behind the pressure, what with the way Roadhog’s huge hand was even smothering his nose, but that part was hot too. Jamie was so fucked, and he was loving it.

Sliding his hand out of his ass, he reached out for Mako’s dick. He couldn’t reach the base of it, but his sticky fingers managed to slide over the head and about another inch beneath it. Roadhog was hot and heavy and so big that even Jamie’s long, spindly fingers wouldn’t be able to wrap all the way around it at the knot, he was sure. A muffled moan made its way out of his mouth to vibrate against Mako’s calloused hand.

Lust made Mako’s cheeks ruddy in a way that reminded Jamie of how he looked when he took his mask off right after a fight, sweaty and blood-splattered. As he gripped Junkrat’s thighs and spread them so widely that his hips _ached,_ it occurred to Jamie that he might not mind him covered in, ah, other fluids. Then nothing much occurred to him at all, because Roadhog was fucking into him with no warning at all.

Even the blunt press of his head was enough to send a flash-bang going off behind Jamie’s eyelids. He must have rolled his eyes back, because everything was looking black around the edges, but he was sure his eyes were still open. “Fuck, you’re _tight,_ ” Mako growled.

He continued pushing in slowly, but it wasn’t near slow enough. “Hope you don’t tear, ‘cause I’m not stopping,” he said, and Junkrat wanted to reply but he felt like his mouth was still covered. His mouth was open, wasn’t it? He was panting for air, right? But he couldn’t seem to fill his lungs, as if Mako’s cock had pushed so deep it was compressing them.

And there was still _more_. His knot was pushing at Jamie’s entrance, unforgivingly thick and hard with blood. It didn’t even pop in the way some alphas Jamie had had did, all at once when the pressure got to be too much. It stretched him slowly, painfully, until he felt well and truly like he was about to _break in half,_ but before he could scream Mako’s mouth was on his again.

Shit, Jamie was so hard he was leaking precome. It was a damn good thing he liked pain, though, because Roadhog wouldn’t have been comfortable to take even if they had prepared Jamie more thoroughly. As it was, the feeling of being split swirled together with the feeling of hands kneading his near concave ribs and a tongue plundering his mouth like napalm and nitroglycerine.

Once Mako was fully inside him, Jamie had been expected to be pounded into oblivion. The filthy promises he was still whispering in Junkrat’s ear certainly hinted at something like that, but it turned out that he didn’t need to move quickly to wreck Jamie. Every slow drag through his body made him acutely aware of the knot, of the way Mako’s weight pressed him into the floor, the way he was speared and pinned and _caught._

When he was younger, Jamie had worried that loving the feeling of a predator biting at his throat would get him in trouble. Now he _knew_ it would get him in trouble, but it didn’t bother him at all. It was hard to be bothered with bruises rising red and angry to the surface of his skin in the wake of Mako’s claiming teeth.

Huge thumbs rubbed over his nipples, making him whimper pathetically. Mako didn’t seem to want him to speak, so Jamie was resorting to sounds, even attempted a mewl when that huge cock thrust into him just a little bit faster than before. And it seemed to be working, thank God, because Jamie wasn’t going to last much longer.

Deep down, Jamie knew his body wasn’t made for this. He wasn’t slick enough, he could feel his knot swelling, and as good as the sensation of Mako breaking him was he knew an omega would take this and feel nothing but pleasure. He loved the feeling of _perversion_ that it gave him, though.

Finally, something in him crescendoed, too soon like a fuse he’d cut wrong, _oopsie,_ and he must have been babbling again because Mako shoved two fingers into his mouth all of a sudden. He was full from both ends, his jaw and hips ached, bone-deep satisfying as come poured between them. Rivulets down the gaps between bones and pooling in the dips, every one of Jamie’s lean, meager muscles taut as hell.

Apparently that included the muscles clamping down on Roadhog, because even as Jamie’s brain whited out in pleasure there was pain screaming through him, screaming into Mako’s fingers and making his teeth clamp down. He’d somehow forgotten that Mako’s knot was only going to get bigger, and as it filled him to the brim and then _past it_ he wanted to cry.

Oh, he was crying, apparently. His stomach was already inflating with come, goopy strands of it sliding down the sides as the new swell displaced it. His skin felt stretched too tight, too taut, and Mako didn’t help when he pressed one of his hands to it. “Damn, Jamie, if I’d known your body’s built to show off my come I’d have done this a lot sooner.”

It didn’t matter that Mako was mocking him, or that there were still pulses of come pushing into him like aftershocks, or even that his own dick wasn’t quite finished yet (ah, the wonders of ruts). All Jamie wanted to do, for a moment, was pull Roadhog down by the shoulders into a kiss that would’ve been far too tender for a couple of thieving murderers. Instead, he leaned up, tried his hardest to ignore the way it made his stomach slosh around, and bit at Mako’s earlobe.

Shivering, Jamie tried his hardest to sound something other than unhinged. It didn’t work now, just like it never worked when he tried, which is why he very rarely put in the effort. “Round two after snacks, Mako, I can’t live off of your-- ungh.”

In the middle of speaking he’d felt more come pour into him. Mako smiled, actually _smiled_ at that, though it was barely more than a baring of teeth. “I brought plenty of junk,” he said. “You won’t have to worry about running out of calories.”


End file.
